A Love Letter For Kimiko
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Kimiko finds a love letter, but has no clue who it's from. Could it be from Clay, Raimundo, or Omi? Read to find out!


Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire, did not expect to find a letter sitting on her pillow when she walked into her room. She had no idea who would leave her a letter, why they would leave her one, and what it would be about. Curious, the girl took the enclosed envelope, which had her name written in cursive on the front, and carefully opened it. Inside was a folded piece of paper. Kimiko unfolded the paper, reading what was written onto it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_No girl I know,_

_Is as cool as you!_

_Kimiko, you're an awesome girl. You're beautiful, smart, strong, and you can really pack a punch! What I'm trying to say is I think you're amazing and I really like you. Sorry for not telling you this to your face, but I've never really felt this way about a girl before, so I wrote you this letter. Good luck trying to guess who this is from. ;)_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

It was obvious to Kimiko that she _had_ to find out who this was from. She's had a crush on one of the three boys in the temple, but never thought he'd return the feelings. Now, there's a possible chance that he likes her, and Kimiko knew she had to find out if the letter was from him.

Holding the letter in her hand, Kimiko was strolling inside the temple. Inside the meditation room, she spotted Omi meditating. Rereading the letter, Kimiko began to think that it couldn't be from Omi. First of all, the youngest monk had no clue what _awesome_ or _cool_ meant. If he had written her the letter, it would've been very formal. Just to be sure, Kimiko lightly tapped Omi's shoulder. The little monk smiled at her with a childlike smile.

"Hello Kimiko! Would you like to meditate with me?"

"Sorry Omi, but I'm busy trying to find out who wrote this to me."

Kimiko handed the letter to Omi. The little monk read over the letter a few times, hoping to get a good idea on who wrote it. Handing her the letter, Omi said, "Well, someone here certainly has taken a great liking to you. I didn't write the letter, but I can help you find whoever did."

"You're so sweet, Omi!" Kimiko gave the little monk a hug, causing him to blush. "Thank you!"

"Now, if I am not mistaken, the only people I know who could've written this letter are Raimundo and Clay."

"Well, I guess we can start with Clay. He's probably outside."

Sure enough, the two monks found their cowboy friend relaxing beneath a tree. His hat was tipped over his face, shielding it from the sun's rays. Omi gently shook Clay, waking him instantly. The cowboy removed his hat, placed it onto his head and rubbed his eyes while letting out a yawn.

"Howdy guys. What's up?"

"Clay, did you write me this letter?" Kimiko asked, handing Clay the letter.

Clay slowly read over the letter. As he read, he rubbed his chin, looking very curious. "I sure didn't, Kimiko, but all I can say is that someone here certainly likes you."

As Clay handed her the letter, Kimiko nervously read over it again. "I guess there's only one person left, guys."

Clay and Omi glanced at each other, both knowing who Kimiko was talking about. As Kimiko stood looking at her letter, Clay placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He should be guardin' the Wu vault," Clay said with a wink.

Kimiko smiled, giving her cowboy friend a hug before running off to find the true writer of the letter. When she arrived at the vault, Kimiko promptly started to fix her hair and made sure she looked presentable. She took a deep breath, then casually walked inside, where she spotted Raimundo leaning against the wall.

The Brazilian smirked as Kimiko approached him.

"It's about time one of you guys showed up. I was startin' to get bored."

Kimiko, with the letter behind her back, nervously stared at her feet. "Um, Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, found a letter in my room."

"Oh, you did?" Raimundo asked, looking rather nervous.

"Yeah. It's a love letter. I asked Omi if he's the one who wrote it, but he said no. Then I asked Clay if he wrote it, and he also said no. The only person left is, well, you."

Raimundo blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I….I wrote that letter. Look Kimi, I really like you, and I've liked you for a long time. I know I'm not really the kind of guy that falls in love, but…."

Kimiko suddenly grabbed Raimundo by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. His eyes grew wide and his face couldn't turn any redder. As Kimiko released him from her kiss, she said, "I've liked you for a while too. I mean, why do you think I kissed you on the cheek so much? You're a cool guy, Raimundo. I really like you."

The two nervously laughed, looking away from each other with their faces turning bright red. It was a few moments until they were able to look at each other again without being too nervous to do so. Raimundo took Kimiko's hands into his, smiling at her with a nervous smile. Kimiko smiled back, rubbing the top of his hands with her thumbs. She closed her eyes, leaning in for another kiss. Raimundo proceeded to do the same. In no time, their lips touched, sending a great amount of sensation through the couple. Their kiss lasted longer than the last one, which of course, neither of them minded. After parting from their kiss, Kimiko let out a childish giggle. Raimundo smiled, chuckling at how cute her laugh was.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Raimundo said, "I guess we better tell Clay and Omi we're together now."

"It won't be much of a surprise to them, I'm sure," Kimiko replied, placing her hands on his chest.

Raimundo stepped away from Kimiko, bowing playfully and offering her his arm. "Madam?" He asked with a smirk.

Kimiko curtsied, giggling as she held onto Raimundo's arm. "Sir."

They made their way out of the vault, both eager to tell their friends the happy news of them being an official couple.


End file.
